The Flight of the Ravens
by sharingank
Summary: AU.. Sixteen years ago, a Queen left her son to be raised by another. Sixteen years ago, a demon sacrificed himself for the future of his child. For sixteen years, two boys have lived in ignorance of their lineage. The curtain shall be lifted...Ch. 2 up
1. Default Chapter

Oh dear...starting yet _another_ story...yikes. Well, I've had this one swimming around in my head for awhile, and I needed to get it out...This is quite unlike anything I've ever written, so I hope I don't disappoint! (this is an alternate universe, by the way)

**Details: **Sixteen years ago, there was a devastating attack on the village of Konoha, one that was initiated by the Ravens, an elusive sect of divine beings. The Ravens were defeated, though just barely. Since that day, the villagers have feared that another attack is on the horizon. Because of this, the yearly Test was issued. If one were to pass the Test, one would be granted admittance to The Edge, a colony in which the brightest and most skilled of the villagers receive advanced training in their area of expertise.

Sixteen years ago, two boys were brought into the world, destined from the start to become rivals, though how deep that rivalry went, neither could begin to imagine.

Sixteen years ago, a Queen left her heir to be raised by another.

Sixteen years ago, a demon sacrificed himself for the future of his child.

For sixteen years, two young men have remained in ignorance of their lineage.

The time has come for the curtain to be lifted.

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

_Look to the sky, when night is darkest. _

_Look to the sky, when night is longest. _

_Look to the sky, when night has fallen. _

_If the Raven flies, all shall be forsaken. _

He was asleep. Dreaming of things that he did not know, things that he could barely touch. Some images were clear as crystal, others blurred and muddy. He floundered in this place, trying to get his bearings. Deeper and deeper he traveled, until he stumbled upon a spot where the mist parted. He saw a man, one who looked very much like himself, with blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Those eyes pierced him, held him, would not release him. It was as if they spoke to him without truly speaking, for the words were burned into his very mind.

_It is time, my son, time for you to remember who you are, what you are. Your human flesh is but an illusion, a temporary house for the being within. I tell you, humanity was never yours. In your heart, you know it is true. You have always been different, destined for something far greater than this. It is time, my son. Do not be afraid. _

The eyes changed then, going from blue to blood red. The pupils were no longer round, but slit like a cat. The face elongated to form a muzzle full of razor sharp teeth. His skin fell away, his body grew, and one by one, each of his nine tails took shape.

_I have awakened after years of sleep. The pieces are beginning to move. _

_I will speak with you again soon. _

_Do not be afraid. _

Naruto woke, gasping for breath, his head reeling with dizziness. He clutched at his chest, where his heart drummed beneath his hand. When he looked around in the darkness, he realized that he was in his hut, the same place that he had been before he went to sleep. He began to calm a little as he felt the familiar toughness of the straw mattress under him, heard the whisper of the wind through his window.

_It was just a dream. A stupid, trippy dream. It must be my nerves getting to me. I'm finding out the results of the Test in a few hours, after all. _

But if it was only a dream, why _was_ he afraid?

Squeezing his eyes shut, Naruto made out the image of the demon that haunted him, the demon that turned him into an outcast among his own people, the demon who had been sealed away inside of his body by the Fourth to save the village.

Kyuubi.

_He's awake...he's awake, and he's inside me. _

_He called me his son. _

"I'm being ridiculous," he said out loud to himself. "I mean, come on! Oh, 'it's time for you to see who you really are.' I _know_ who I am! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage of the Village of the Hidden Leaf! And I'm going to be accepted into The Edge today, damn it! They can't turn me down again! I totally _owned _the Test this year!" Naruto scoffed, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I did much better than Sasuke, the bastard. I'm gonna laugh when I get to go on ahead and he has to stay here."

The image of his archenemy groveling before him on the ground was enough to erase any sense of foreboding that Naruto felt due to the dream. He smiled in contentment, stretched, and got up. The sun was just beginning to poke over the clouds as he did a round of morning exercises to get his blood flowing, and the birds chirped in the background. He did not waste any time to ready himself, as he was anxious to set out for the Main Hall. The results would be read when the sun rose to its fullest, and they would not be paused for latecomers.

This was Naruto's third time taking the Test: out of all of his yearmates, the only one to pass on the first go was Shikamaru. Neji and Lee were accepted to The Edge after two tries, leaving the rest to hope and pray that the third time proved to be the winner. Though it all, Naruto and Sasuke were neck-in-neck with each other, to the surprise of the examiners and spectators. Many believed that Sasuke had the most potential out of any of the hopefuls, writing Naruto off as a lost cause. However, all had been mistaken. Naruto and Sasuke were evenly matched, and the blond boy began to earn more respect now than he'd ever had in childhood.

"Today's the day," he said as he walked. "I'm not going to be a nobody anymore."

"Naruto!" A girl with petal-pink hair ran to catch up with him. "Have you seen Sasuke?" She asked when she reached his side. "I stopped by his house, but nobody answered."

_It's always Sasuke with her, _Naruto fumed. _What's he got that I don't? He's always...brooding about something, and it's irritating! _

"I have no idea where that idiot is," Naruto said, trying to keep the glumness from his voice. "Hopefully face-down in a pile of crap," he added under his breath.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Do you think that my ears don't work?" She grinned, and linked her arm through Naruto's. "I was just asking, no need to get snappy."

Though she put up an effort to appear calm, Naruto could feel her arm tremble, and his expression softened. He'd always loved Sakura, even if she didn't show any interest, and he was very sensitive to her emotions.

"Nervous?" He inquired gently.

Sakura bit her lip. "Yeah. Oh, Naruto, what if I really am useless? What if the examiners saw nothing in me but another mouth to feed?" A few traitorous tears spilled from her emerald eyes, and she swiped them away with the pads of her fingers.

Naruto understood her feelings, as he'd thought the same things nearly every day of his young life. He maneuvered the arm linked through hers around her waist, and pulled her against him. Sakura did not resist, as she normally would have, and buried her face in his shoulder.

"You're _not_ useless, Sakura. You're a quick thinker, and you can see through illusions and spells better than anyone else." His arm tightened. "Trust me, everything will be fine."

By the time they reached the Hall, a crowd had gathered near the front steps. Naruto glimpsed Sasuke's black hair among the mass of bodies, and his brow furrowed. Of course, Sakura began tugging Naruto in the other boy's direction, and he had no choice but to follow her.

"Sasuke-kun! Why didn't you wait for us?" She demanded, hands on hips.

"You were slow," he replied with a shrug, which reminded Naruto of why he detested Sasuke so much.

"Acting all high and mighty, as usual," Naruto said. He jammed his finger against Sasuke's chest. "You won't be singing that song after this is over."

Sakura rolled her eyes. _Here we go again..._

The tossing of insults back and forth that accompanied a meeting between rivals began, and it showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.

An arm was slung over her shoulders, and Sakura turned to see her best friend Ino.

"Looks like they're having fun," she said, motioning to Naruto and Sasuke.

"It's so juvenile," Sakura muttered, and forced herself to look away. "I think they were _born _hating each other or something."

Ino grinned. "Boys will be boys, I suppose. How're you holding up?"

"About ready to fall to pieces," Sakura answered, her foot tapping impatiently on the ground.

"Me too. I almost puked when I woke up."

Sakura laughed. Her friend's bluntness was always amusing.

"All right, listen up!" A sharp voice cut through all the nervous chatter (and insults, on Naruto and Sasuke's part).

Heads turned, silence fell.

Master Iruka, the Head Examiner, leaned up against the railing near one side of the steps. Once he was sure he had everyone's attention, he continued.

"Most of you have been through the drill, but I'll repeat it anyway. When your name is called, you may enter and hear your results. If you failed, you will be permitted to take the Test again next year. The proctors have information regarding dates and times, so see one of them on your way out. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Master Iruka," came the reply of all.

"Good," he nodded. "Now, let's get started..."

Among Naruto's friends, Sakura was the first to be called.

"Haruno Sakura!"

She exchanged glances with those around her. "Well...here goes." Squaring her shoulders, the pink-haired girl marched up the steps and went through the double doors, determined to accept whatever was dealt her. It seemed like she was gone forever, but when she finally emerged, her face was drawn and pale.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

"Breeder," she spat, her voice cracking. "I'm to be the whore to whomever The Edge assigns me. This is an honor, they told me. I should be proud that my genes are desirable..." she could not say any more, for her emotions threatened to get the better of her.

Wordlessly, Ino folded Sakura into a hug, her own hands trembling.

_I would rather fail than have to give myself away like that_, she thought, and was filled with rage for her friend, fear for herself. _But it might be my fate, too..._

Naruto wanted to break down the doors and tear off the head of whoever came up with that verdict for his Sakura. He shook with anger at the injustice of it, and _would_ have flown up the stairs had Sasuke not restrained him.

"It's done," he whispered into Naruto's ear. "And there's nothing we can do. I don't like it any more than you, but that's the way things are."

As much as he hated it, Naruto knew that Sasuke was correct. The Examiners decisions were final in regards to where a person was suited in The Edge, and no amount of protesting would change their minds. Naruto slumped, and Sasuke let go of him.

As the two boys were towards the end of the alphabet, they had quite a while to wait before their names came up. A few more of their yearmates were passed, including Kiba, as a tracker, and Shino, a sword master.

Iruka came out on the steps again.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Without a backward glance, Sasuke went.

"Stealth," he said when he returned. He could not suppress his smirk. "Who's singing, huh?"

Though he was still indignant over Sakura, that didn't stop Naruto from retorting, "If _you_ got in, then anyone can."

"Whatever. The pressure's on you now, runt."

Iruka cut him off before he could reply.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

_Oh good lord...okay, you can do this, just put one foot in front of the other...go on..._

Sasuke made a point. The pressure _was_ on him, and he felt it like a dead weight. If he failed, then he would be the one to look like an idiot yet again.

_No! That's not gonna happen! I worked too hard to fail! _

The Examiners all turned to him when he entered the common room of the Hall, and sweat began to bead on the back of Naruto's neck. He gulped.

"Well, we meet again, whipper-snapper," said a cheerful voice. Godaime smiled at him, her dimples showing. "This is your third time, is it not?"

"Yes," Naruto croaked. He cleared his throat, and repeated, "Yes, Godaime-sama."

Her smile grew wider. "Oh, none of that. You've never been polite with me before, so why start now?"

Naruto could not even manage a laugh.

"Anyway," Tsunade waved her hand, "I don't feel like dragging this out, so I'm going to cut right to the chase. You're in, kiddo. Be at the Border tomorrow morning at eight sharp."

_Woah...**what **just happened? That was...fast! _

He was not aware that he was staring until Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"I figured you'd be ecstatic, Naruto. What's the problem?"

"Er..." The realization set in that he was going to The Edge, and he wanted to say a million things at one time. "Problem? There's no problem! I'm in! Thanks, granny!" Naruto's face fell suddenly. "Wait...the others all got specific positions, like stealth and stuff. What about me?"

Tsunade tapped her fingers together. "Well...you're a first, Naruto. We don't know _where_ to put you, to be honest. So, we decided that you'll be a floater."

He did not like the sound of that.

"A _floater_?"

"Yes," Tsunade grinned. "You get to be special and hang out with all the groups until someone claims you. No one else has that privilege."

Much better.

"Sweet!" _Yes! That's so much better than Sasuke! Stealth...bah! And maybe I can watch out for Sakura, too..._

"As much as I love to chat, we still have a few people left, so you'd better book it." Tsunade pointed out. "You're making the delay longer."

At his folly, Naruto blushed, said a hasty goodbye, and backed out of the room, feeling as if he could burst.

Of course, he made a fuss about his new status to his friends (and his rival, in particular), and told Sakura that he'd stick to her like glue. She smiled for him, though on the inside, she knew that such a promise could not be kept.

_Unless...unless I get assigned to him..._

The thought made her uncomfortable, so she banished it.

The rest of the results did not take long after that, the last person being Ino. She, too, became a Breeder.

"At least we'll be in the same boat," she said shakily when she rejoined Sakura. "We can give each other moral support..."

Sakura nodded, and gave Ino a hug. The life that had been chosen for them would not be easy, but in this world, nothing ever was.

* * *

Later that night, Naruto dreamed again.

He was facing a dark cell, one of many in this corridor. The Kyuubi paced behind the metal bars, his hackles raised. It was obvious that he was agitated.

_It has happened. I should have foreseen this, but I was foolish. The Queen has made her move, she has sent one of her subordinates. She is calling her son home. He has been branded with the seal, Naruto. _

That was the first time Kyuubi called him by name.

_I must tell you now what I could not before. I must tell you who I am. _

_I must tell you who **you** are. _

"What do you mean?" The dream Naruto asked. "I know who I am!"

_No, you do not. I must tell you. Will you listen?_

He pondered telling the fox to screw off and let him sleep, but he thought the better of it.

"Fine."

_Sixteen years ago, something went wrong. A fox that was meant to slay a village could not do such a thing. He had taken a human shape to satisfy the desires of his master, but in the time that he spent in the village, be **became** human. He fell in love with a human woman, and she gave him a half-human son. He loved the people of this village, and he did not want to see them perish. When the Ravens flew across the sky, he knew that the time had come to make a choice: to be loyal to his master, or loyal to his people. _

_He thought of his son, his wife, those who trusted him. _

_In the end, he chose to seal himself into the body of a child to give the people hope, for they did not know of his true identity. _

Kyuubi paused, and his eyes met with Naruto's.

_I am the man who was called Yondaime. _

_I sealed myself inside my son. _

* * *

So there's the first chapter! Intrigue galore, I know. ::grins::


	2. Roots

Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing! It made me happy ::grins::

**Note:** I thought I'd explain the bit about Naruto not ripping Tsunade apart. He has two reasons: 1.) Although he may not be the brightest sometimes, he understands that the Examiners are strict, and there are harsh penalties for anyone who second-guesses their placements (meaning that Sakura would be in trouble, too), and 2.) He truly believes that he'll be able to protect Sakura while he's there with her, so he didn't want to make an issue of it (plus, he was excited to have gotten in at all, and we know how Naruto gets when he's excited...) Anyway, I hope that clears it up a bit.

Oh, and yes, there shall be Naru/Saku and Shika/Ino goodness, I promise. I'm a rabid fan of both pairings, so naturally I have to write about them ::grins again:: Okay, no more babble. On we go!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Roots**

* * *

He was four years old again, a small, helpless child with no future, and no past. The streets in which he moved were hostile, cruel, unwilling. He did not understand why people looked at him the way that they did, with eyes full of fear, a fear that would later breed hatred, scorn. Only one person showed him any kindness, though in the beginning, it was out of a sense of duty.

The Kyuubi that resided in this child was responsible for the deaths of Iruka's mother and father, and the resentment he harbored was hard put to be dissipated. Granted, he did understand that Naruto himself wasn't at fault, but with some things, it is difficult to make the heart acknowledge what the mind can see clearly.

Iruka could not say what drew him to the blonde boy. He visited Naruto every day at his hut, and made sure that he had enough food and clothing. The Chuunin told himself that he did it because his own hut was close to Naruto's, and it was no burden on him to drop by. The reality of the matter was quite different, however.

It was the eyes.

He was haunted by them, haunted by the emptiness that he saw there, the loneliness, the desire to be loved by someone, to have a family. When he looked into those eyes, he saw the reflection of himself, of what he had lost.

That was the reason he could not relinquish Naruto to the suffering he would endure. If he were to abandon the child as everyone else did, what would that make him? In a sense, he would be abandoning himself, for Naruto was the same as he.

An orphan.

Naruto was glad to have a friend, though the stares of the villagers sliced through him like a dagger to his heart. He never did mention that to his lone companion, and kept his feelings bottled up inside where no one could find them. He became numb, going through the motions day after day, putting on a happy, smiling face, because he knew that was what children his age were supposed to be doing. Always cheerful, always laughing, not a care in the world. The only time he allowed himself to cry was when he was alone, at night, the stars bright in the vast canopy of the sky.

The sky where the Ravens flew.

He often thought about the mysterious beings that were spoken of with as much fear as the Kyuubi. To him, they were nothing more than myths, the same as Nine-Tails. He remembered the storybook that Iruka had given him for his birthday, one filled with illustrations that seemed to move as his eyes beheld them. The Ravens all had the same faces, faces that appeared to have been carved out of marble, devoid of any expression. They were tall, standing nearly seven feet high—though not in the book, of course—and all but their heads were covered with sleek, black feathers that blended so well as to seem like skin.

They did not look like beasts in the pictures, but there was something about them that unnerved the four-year-old, made him shudder. The expressions on their faces never changed, whether they were covered in the blood of a kill, or lounging on a divan in an opulent palace. He could see why people would be afraid of them, and why The Edge was such an important part of their lives. He did not know any other Konoha than the one that coexisted with The Edge, and the idea of a world without the colony was unfathomable.

He knew, even at this age, that he wanted to go to The Edge, knew that there, he would make a name for himself. He would not be scorned in such a place, but accepted, because he would get in by passing the Test like all those before him, and prove his worth. There, he would be one step closer to earning the highest rank that the village had to offer: Hokage. That was his dream, and he would stop at nothing to make it happen.

But...

Something lurked beneath his skin, something sinister. He felt it as a faint whisper then, hardly the insistent thrumming in his veins of the present, yet his senses were still able to hone in and make him aware of this other presence. It was always there, lurking in the shadows of his mind, the one thing that held him back, and filled him with doubt. Why did he feel like his body was home to another?

_--Kyuubi, why am I remembering this again?—_

Naruto was confused, dazed, lost. Too much was happening so quickly...

_--Be quiet, boy. Let the memories come. They are resurfacing for a reason.—_

He was in his hut with Master Iruka, and darkness had fallen. The two sat cross-legged on the floor, an oil lamp as the only source of light between them. He was frightened. He had heard a voice in his head, a dry, grating voice that made his skull feel as if it were splitting.

"What did it say?" Iruka inquired gently, his tone not betraying his true emotions. _It's too soon,_ he thought. _The demon has only been sealed for four years...why did he speak? _

Naruto watched the flame of the lamp dance and flicker. "I'm going to sleep."

Iruka's brow furrowed. "I'm going to sleep?" He repeated.

"Yeah. That's all it said. But it hurt," he tapped one of his temples, "in here." The boy tore his eyes from the flame. "Am I a monster? Is that why everyone hates me?"

The question was blunt, and Iruka could tell that Naruto expected an honest answer. However, he did not know **how** to answer such a question. An edict had been passed when the Kyuubi was sealed that forbid any person to speak of it to the child. Naruto, if all went accordingly, would remain ignorant until the day he died. Iruka was faced with a rather difficult predicament. If any on the Council were to discover that he'd broken trust, he would be banished from Konoha forever.

_But can I lie to him? Would I be able to live with myself after that? _

"No, Naruto, you aren't a monster," Iruka said slowly. He reached out and rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You're familiar with the story of the Kyuubi, correct?"

Naruto nodded gravely. "Nine-tails. The demon that almost destroyed the village."

Iruka hesitated, gathering his thoughts. He forgot about the Council, forgot about the law...none of that mattered anymore. The **truth** was what mattered, all of it, not some of it. The hand on Naruto's shoulder moved to his chest, directly over his heart, and Iruka spoke.

"Kyuubi lives there."

Naruto was silent. He breathed in and out, his eyes unfocused. He wished that he could say he did not understand Master Iruka, but that terrible voice still rang in his ears.

_I am going to sleep..._

How could such a voice belong to anything **but **Nine-Tails?

"You said I'm not a monster," he whispered, his throat raw.

"**You** are not the monster, Naruto. Kyuubi is."

"Why?" Naruto asked, bowing his head. "Why is he inside me?"

"The Fourth had to seal him. It was the only way to stop him..."

Despite his age, the boy realized what Iruka was hinting at, and he did not need to hear any more. For whatever reason, he had been chosen as the chalice in which the Kyuubi's essence was poured, and nothing could be done to change that now.

"So that's why," he murmured. The flame from the lamp flickered again, fading...

_I am going to sleep..._

"That's why," Iruka said, his voice quiet.

The flame died.

* * *

Naruto blinked once, then twice. A fog that had settled over his eyes like a translucent curtain dissipated, and he was back in the corridor, facing the Kyuubi. His mouth opened, but his voice was snared in a tangle of thorns, and no sound came out.

_Well, boy? Do not tell me you are at a loss for words! That mouth of yours has never failed to run itself before. _

"What?" Naruto snapped. The Kyuubi's attempt at humor was lost on him. As soon as he was ejected from the scene out of his past, an alarming sense of rage broiled in his blood, a rage directed at the **thing** behind the metal bars.

"What do you want me to say?" His eyes narrowed, and he got up close to the cell. "That I believe your story?" His lips curled back into a sneer. "Well I don't. You're defiling the Yondaime with that line of crap. He was a good man. He gave his life to save the village from **you**." Drawing back his arm, he slammed his fist against the cell. Crimson dripped from his mangled knuckles, tiny droplets spattering to the ground.

_Was that really necessary? Now look what you've done. Your hand will be bleeding in the mortal plane as well, you know. _

"My parents died by the Ravens' hands" Naruto said between clenched teeth, ignoring Kyuubi's last remark. "Master Iruka told me when I was little. He would never lie to me, **never.**"

Kyuubi's level eyes met with Naruto's, and he sighed, dropping to his haunches and resting his head between his front paws.

_Shut up and sit down,_ he ordered. _You are giving me a headache with all this nonsense. I expected much more from you, too. _

Against his will, Naruto's legs gave out beneath him, and he crumpled to the ground, swearing. Of course, the demon was not having that, and in an instant, Naruto's mouth clamped shut as if an expert weaver had stitched his lips together with invisible thread. He flailed for a few moments, but soon gave up when he realized his attempts were futile, glaring at Kyuubi instead.

_Stop that, you idiot. Now, you **will** listen to everything I have to say, and then you may judge for yourself. Only a fool jumps to conclusions before he has heard both sides of a story._

In his mind, Naruto called Nine-Tails every vile name that he could think of and then some. Kyuubi snorted, and his expression became thoughtful.

_Perhaps it would be better to show you instead..._

An onslaught of images came unbidden to Naruto's head then, so many that he could not separate where one began and another ended.

_Relax and **look**, boy. _

That was another command, so he did as he was told, and looked.

_"My darling, it is time for you to wake. I have need of you." _

_Kyuubi lifted his eyelids slowly, the light that he had not glimpsed for nearly one thousand years driving into his skull. He squinted as his mistress ran a hand through his fur, trying to make out her face, the last face he saw before the darkness enveloped him so long ago. _

_Her features were as he remembered them: cold, hard eyes set in an exquisitely carved face, lips the color of fresh blood, dark hair that cascaded down her back like an obsidian waterfall. She was the most beautiful of her kind, the Queen, and he was filled with the same desire to serve her as the one that had spurned him to denounce his own kind when he was little more than a pup. He had become her tool then, allowing her to use him as she would, and he was her tool still. _

_She had bound him in sleep as a precaution when the time for him to experience the Change drew closer, a time in which his body and mind would no longer be under his control. That time had since passed, however, and he could feel the difference in his chakra: it was more powerful, more precise. It was as if he had been reborn. _

_"What do you wish of me, mistress?" He inquired, his voice sounding strange in his ears. _

_Her lips turned up at the corners as she continued to stroke him. _

_"You have the ability to put on the skin of a human. In any other circumstance, I would not ask you to corrupt yourself in such a way, but it must be done, my darling. It is the only way to destroy the insects that dwell in the village of Konoha," she said the name as if it were poison. _

_"They are powerful, more powerful than humans should be. If we let them continue on the path that they travel, their power may even outstrip my own. That cannot happen. I will not **allow** it to happen." _

_Placing her hands on either side of his head, the Queen stared into the eyes of her servant. _

_"Will you do this for me?" _

_Kyuubi answered without a pause. "Yes, mistress." _

_She smiled. "The Ravens shall fly, Kyuubi. Look to the sky, and when you see us, you will know that your exile has ended." _

_The scene changed. A young man with spiked blonde hair and crystal blue eyes that sparkled in the light of the sun crested a hill overlooking Konoha. As he made his way down to the entrance of the village, his legs wobbled a bit beneath him. He was not used to this form, having become accustomed to moving about on all fours as Kyuubi. _

_The Queen had given him a new identity before he departed. He was now Uzumaki Arashi, age nineteen, a traveling sennin from the west. No one would question his motives for coming to Konoha, since it was the custom for sennin to leave their place of origin in search of ways to perfect their techniques, and he could easily prove his strength if it came to that. _

_Villagers turned their heads in curiosity when he passed through the gates, and he smiled impishly back at them, which earned him smiles in return. He decided to try whistling as he strolled through the streets, and was quite proud when he managed to produce a steady string of notes that rose and fell with each step he took. His legs were a bit sturdier now, and he found that he enjoyed standing upright. The perspective was different in this position. _

_Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a woman struggling with a wicker basket full of potatoes. He knew that if he were to accomplish his task, he would have to earn the trust of those who lived here, and so made his way over to the woman. _

_"Here, miss. Let me," he said, taking the basket out of her hands. It was heavy, even for his standards. _

_"Oh, thank you," the woman replied, genuine relief on her face. "I don't know how I'd have gotten that thing home..." _

_He grinned. "Not a problem." _

_The woman noticed his attire, a blue long sleeved shirt with matching breeches, and a red sleeveless kimono that he wore over top. Her eyebrows shot skyward. _

_"Are you a sennin?" She asked in awe. _

_"Yes, ma'am. Pardon my rudeness. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Uzumaki Arashi." He extended the hand not holding the basket. "And you?" _

_"Ayaname Kotori," she said, gripping his hand warmly. "Have you been to see the Hokage yet? I'm sure he'd be delighted to meet you. He was a sennin before he settled here." _

_"Is that so? Well, well! A fellow wanderer!" He grinned. "I just arrived myself, so I haven't had the chance to get acquainted, I'm afraid." _

_The woman Kotori smiled. "And what do you think of the village?" _

_"Beautiful," he answered honestly. It was fall, and the leaves of the trees were beginning to change color, gold and red and orange, and the effect was marvelous to behold. "I've never seen a place quite like this one." _

_"It is pretty, isn't it?" She smiled again as a small house set in among the trees came into view. "That one's mine," she said, and reached out her hands for the basket. Arashi gave it to her. "Thank you so much for helping me. I hope to see you again some time," she added, a twinkle in her emerald eyes. _

_Arashi took the time to examine her face closely. She was young, he realized, perhaps the same 'age' as he, and lovely. He saw humor behind her eyes, and determination in the curve of her lips. The most fascinating thing, however, was the way her hair shifted from blue to black when she moved._

Comely, for a human_, he thought. _But she does not hold a candle to my Queen.

_"I'm sure you will," he said, and inclined his head. "Are you positive you can carry that?"_

_Kotori shifted the basket so that it rested against one hip, one brow raised. "I'm a shinobi. I could have done this alone, but I couldn't turn down a handsome young man, and a sennin, no less, who offered to help me," she said, and gave him a little wink before turning away. _

Interesting. Very interesting...

_The scene changed again. Arashi sat in a large plush chair facing a mahogany desk. The man behind the desk wore a white robe and a triangular hat was perched atop his head, which he lifted a bit in front to get a better look at his visitor. _

_"Uzumaki Arashi, is it? Well met, youngster, well met! The sennin are a dying breed these days, unfortunately."_

_"They are indeed, Hokage-sama." _Youngster, hmm? How ironic. _He smiled. "I hear that you were once one of us, though I can see why you wouldn't want to leave a place like this." _

_The Hokage nodded. "Once I stepped through the gate twenty years ago, I never turned back. I feel like I've been here my whole life. The villagers will welcome you as they welcomed me, I' m sure. Do you plan to stay for a time?"_

_Arashi tapped his chin. "Yes, I think so. I know a few fire-element jutsus, but I'd like to learn more. I've heard quite a bit about Konoha in my travels. Your ninja are reputed for their skill." _Which is why you must all be eliminated.

_"They work hard," Sandaime replied simply. "Well, I won't keep you, youngster. "There's far better company to be had than mine." _

_"Is that a polite way to tell me to buzz off because you're busy?" Arashi's sarcastic attitude was becoming easier for Kyuubi to affect now, and he did not have to pause and think about the words before they left his mouth. _

_The Hokage snorted. "Perceptive one, aren't you?" _

_"I wasn't given this rank for nothing." Arashi retorted, and got to his feet. "Good day, Hokage-sama." _

_"Good day, youngster." Sandaime said, and watched the sennin as he exited, his hands clasped beneath his chin. "Uzumaki Arashi, eh? I believe I like you." _

_The scenes were coming faster now as they moved through the years. Night was when Kyuubi shed his human skin, pacing back and forth, resisting his urges to spill the blood of the villagers who slept peacefully in their beds, unaware that a monster was in their midst. The Queen told him not to kill until the time for the attack drew closer, but his bloodlust was becoming harder and harder to contain. He forced himself to eat deer and cattle to abate the gnawing hunger, though the meat left him unsatisfied. _

_During the day, he was Uzumaki Arashi, the man whom the villagers were quite fond of. In truth, he was fond of them, as well. People waved to him on the streets when he walked by, and he often stopped to chat with them about their lives and their families. He shared some of his foreign jutsus with those who wished to learn, and learned a few new ones in return. Within two years, he was elected to the Council. Five years after the day he arrived in Konoha, the Third had chosen the blonde sennin to be his successor. No one objected to Sandaime's decision. The people trusted Arashi with their lives, and they believed that he would protect them no matter what the circumstances. But they did not know Arashi's dreadful secret. They did not know his true identity, or his real purpose. They would never know. _

_But Kyuubi knew. He knew that he would have to slaughter them, knew that he would be responsible for the destruction of the Leaf, and it made him sick. Something was happening to him, to the heart that had once been black. The more time he spent with these brave people, the more human his heart became. Demonic blood still flowed through his veins, and that would always remain the same. Now, he fought a battle in his mind, one that was driving him into madness. He could feel the time coming ever closer after he was named Yondaime, the Fourth Hokage of the Village of the Hidden Leaf, the time to kill. Only one person kept him sane during the day, while he wore his human flesh, one who invaded his senses even at night while he prowled as Kyuubi. _

_Kotori. _

_As fate would have it, he did see her again soon after that first day, and many meetings followed. She was like a drug that left him intoxicated, yearning for more, and more, and more. It was not long before he succumbed to his human desires and took her as his wife. The only child she bore him was a male, with the same blond hair and blue eyes as his father. They called him Naruto. Whenever he came close to cracking, he remembered his wife and the child, and, for a brief spell, that was enough. _

_Until he heard the call. _

_More images... _

_Blood. _

_Destruction. _

_Death. _

_Kyuubi had been unleashed, and Arashi could no longer hold him back. Nights were now rivers of crimson. _

_And still, the people did not know. They fought and died, falling victim one by one to the Kyuubi's jaws. _

_One final scene materialized. _

_The Ravens were flying. Arashi felt his eyes move towards the sky, and he saw them with their wings aloft, glittering scythes, their weapons of choice, strapped to their backs. His breathing became ragged, and his eyes began to change. With his last ounce of willpower, he remembered his family. He remembered his people. _

_And he made the choice that would alter history forever. _

_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" _

_A perfect, solid replica of himself appeared. "Do not fail me," he told it before the fox took hold. "Find my son! Quickly!" _

_Kyuubi wrested Arashi's awareness aside, and began the hunt. The replica moved with a singular purpose. He knew what he had to do, and time was of the essence. _

_The Ravens landed. Metal sliced through bone, and cries of agony filled the air. The Queen herself advanced upon an armed shinobi who fought with the ferocity of a berserker. Kotori sensed the presence behind her, and spun, her eyes black. _

_"Come to me," the Queen beckoned. _

_Steel clashed with steel in a heated battle. _

_The clone had reached his destination. The baby gave his father a level gaze, as if he could sense what was about to happen. Taking a deep breath, Arashi's double began the seal. _

_Kotori was dead. _

_"Pathetic," said the Queen as she ripped her scythe from the limp body. Another of the Ravens who held a bundle in his arms stood next to her. The bundle cooed. _

_"He can smell the blood," the male said as his Queen took her son and cradled him. _

_"Yes," she smiled. "He is a Raven to his core, aren't you Sasuke?" _

_The child cooed again. _

_Suddenly, the agonized cries were replaced with awed gasps. _

_The Queen looked up. The massive form of Kyuubi loomed before them, but something was wrong. He was not moving, and his chakra was fading. She felt a surge of power beyond anything that she had ever experienced before, and then Kyuubi was no more. _

_Nearby, a baby with a seal surrounding his bellybutton wailed. The clone vanished. The man called Yondaime had made the final sacrifice, and all around, his people sensed that his life was spent. _

_But instead of despair, they were filled with hope, a hope that gave them strength when there should have been none. Together, the shinobi of the Leaf drove the Ravens back and away from their village. _

_It was the Queen who despaired. _

_Wounded, heartbroken from the loss of her beloved tool, she ordered her kin to retreat. The battle was over. They had lost. Her eyes fell to her son. He was unharmed, and stared back up at his mother, his face sober. _

_The child in her arms was the last hope of the Ravens. _

_The dust cleared. The people of the village mourned their losses even as they strove to rebuild their lives. A fear had settled over them, however, fear that the Ravens would return someday. Because of that fear, the Council created The Edge. Sandaime would have taken up his old mantle again had he not died of his injuries, so a new Hokage rose in his place. _

_Tsunade. _

_It was her decision to pass the edict that would keep Naruto unaware of the demon that lived inside of him, but even she did not know the real truth. _

* * *

Kyuubi lifted his head from his paws. His eyes met with his son's, and he saw tears pooled in them like tiny diamonds. With a flick of his paw, he released the bind that held Naruto's mouth shut.

_Do you believe, boy?_

The images were still playing through his mind. Naruto saw his mother as she died, the Queen standing ruthless before her corpse, his father...

Kyuubi.

"Yes," he whispered, the tears falling. "I believe."

Kyuubi tilted his head to the side.

_You do not deny that I am your father? _

Naruto closed his eyes.

"No."

That seemed to satisfy Kyuubi.

_Good. Your acceptance will make this much easier for both of us. I must explain something to you...the reason why I have awoken again. _

"I'm listening."

_The Queen left her son here sixteen years ago to be raised as one of the Leaf shinobi. I did not think anything of it, but that is only because the effort in using the seal drained me. I would have roused sooner had I known she would act soon. I believe you are acquainted with Uchiha Sasuke?_

"More than acquainted," Naruto spat, the mere mention of the name getting his blood boiling. "We're rivals." He paused when a part of the vision returned to him. "Wait...the Queen...she called that baby...Sasuke." His eyes went wide. "Oh you've got to be _shitting_ me! He can't be the same kid!"

_He is. Uchiha Sasuke is the son of the Raven Queen Maya. And she has decided it is time for him to return home. She sent out one of her minions to brand him with a seal that will draw him to her. You must watch him, Naruto. If he tries to leave, do whatever it takes to stop him. But remember this: no one else knows of his heritage, just as no one knows of yours. It must stay that way. Everything hangs in the balance. **Do not forget.**_

Kyuubi moved forward in the cell until his nose was practically touching Naruto's.

_If the Queen gets her hands on her son, all shall be lost. The Ravens must never fly a second time, because that time will be the last. _

* * *

Sakura lay in her mother's arms, the tears cascading down her cheeks. She tried to remain strong and accept her fate, but her emotions finally gave way, and she cried as if her heart would break. This was not what she wanted, to be only as good as her genes. Yes, she had been accepted to The Edge, but at such a cost!

"Shh, it's all right," her mother whispered as she stroked her daughter's hair, though she would have given anything to spare her child this torment. "It's all right."

"What will I do, Mama?" Sakura sobbed. "I don't want to give myself away to someone I don't love!"

"I know, sweetheart," her mother continued stroking her hair as the chilling call of a wolf echoed in the night.

"I know."

* * *

Pain.

Pain was searing through every inch of his body, and it all radiated from the two small punctures on the side of his neck. He writhed on the floor as the seal took root, burning bright for a few moments and then fading as if it never was. No trace would be left behind for others to see.

The Queen's subordinate kneeled next to the Prince, and placed his hands on either side of his head.

"When you wake, you will not remember any of this. The seal shall activate when the time is right, but not yet. Sleep, now."

His eyelids grew heavy, the pain dulled, and he passed into unconsciousness.

The subordinate took one last look at the Prince, and vanished, reappearing in the chamber of his Queen.

"Well?" She demanded. "Did you see him?"

"Yes. He resembles you."

Maya smiled. "Of course he does. And is he strong?"

"He is the greatest of us, I can feel it."

The Queen's smile grew, and she reached out her hand for the male to kiss. "You have done well, Orochimaru. I will not forget."

**

* * *

**

**To be continued...**


End file.
